Hunter training
Before training, always remember to bring all necessary items. It can be very time consuming to have to run back to a bank or hunter shop constantly. Weight-reducing clothing can also be helpful. It also may be a good idea to bring some spare food in case you have to run near dangerous monsters to get to your training spot. It is highly recommended that you start A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen so that you have access to the fairy rings. This will significantly reduce the time it takes to get to each hunter area. Items you will need''' (Yanille hunting shop). #Bird snares for Crimson Swifts and Tropical Wagtails. #Box traps for ferrets and Chinchompas. #Small fishing nets (Catherby fishing shop) and ropes (Catherby general store) for Salamanders. '''NOTE: as with all skills you want to train, if it should be your lowest skill (at least one experience point less than all other skills) performing the Tears of Guthix (minigame) will greatly increase your skill prior to training suggested by this guide. The Tears of Guthix (quest) is required to unlock the minigame. Levels 1-9 The fastest way to level 9 is the Varrock Museum mini quest - this mini quest gives 1000 Hunter and Slayer experience upon completion. Alternatively you can catch Crimson Swifts at the Feldip hills hunter area near the beach. Using this method you would need to catch 29 swifts to reach level 9. Levels 9-11 At level 9 you can start catching Copper Longtails at the Piscatoris Hunter area. This is recommended, as the 'Piscatoris Teleport' will teleport you very close to their location. You would need to catch 7 Copper Longtails to reach level 11. Alternatively, you could continue to catch Crimson Swifts at the Feldip hills hunter area. This method requires you to catch 12 swifts to reach level 11. Levels 11-19 Cerulean Twitch (Rellekka Hunter area, on the Island north-east of Relekka, Eastern part of the Island; near the coast; Fairy Ring ) Levels 19-27/29 Tropical Wagtail (Feldip hills, south-western corner of the map, Fairy Ring ) *At level 20 you can place 2 traps. *The best spot to catch these specifically is located slightly north of the Hunting Expert's hut between the jungle and tropical tree. Stripy feathers are used to catch rainbow fish other than Fletching and baiting barb-tailed kebbits, which can be hunted at level 33. Levels 27-29/43/59 Ferret (Requires Eagle's Peak quest. Piscatoris Hunter area, Fairy Ring ). About 25,000 xp per hour using two traps. Optional: ''at level 29 you can hunt swamp lizards instead of doing Eagles Peak, which requires a rope and a small fishing net. They are found in the swamp southeast of Canifis. Hunting and releasing swamp lizards using three traps will net you about 50,000 xp per hour at level 40. However, this method is 'not recommended for skillers, as the swamp snails will attack anyone with a combat level under 19. ''Optional: ''at level 43-59 you can catch spotted kebbits. Withdraw 500 coins from the bank, and deposit any weapon, shield and gloves if worn. Go to the Piscatoris Hunter area and into the Falconry. Rent the Gyr falcon to catch these kebbits, and '''be prepared to pay 500 GP again if you exit the Falconry. The spotted kebbit fur can be used to make spotted capes. Tip: If you have a bonecrusher, you can use it here so it will automatically bury the bones for you when you retrieve the loot from the kebbit. This will save you some time burrying or dropping them. If you drop the furs, and use a bonecrusher you can get up to 60k exp per hour. * At level 40 you can place 3 traps and you are able to wear a spotted cape, which reduces your total weight. Levels 37-47 (Alternative Method) At level 37 Hunter, players can go to Piscatoris Hunter Area (Fairy Ring AKQ) and hunt Prickly Kebbits. In order to do this, logs (there are trees around) and a knife are needed for setting up the deadfall trap. A chisel is also recommended for players who have level 32 Fletching, in order to fletch Kebbit Spikes into Kebbit Bolts. This not only easily provides more inventory space (faster than dropping the spikes), but also gives decent profit. On some spots you might catch copper longtails meanwhile, with this method, it provides over 30k experience per hour. This method can provide woodcutting experience too. Near the deadfall trap, there is a yew tree (level 60 Woodcutting required) that can be chopped for yew logs, which can be used in the setting up of the trap. Each Prickly Kebbit gives 204 experience. Levels 47-59 Orange Salamander - You'll need at least three small fishing nets, three ropes and some waterskins from the desert heat's effect. Extra nets could come in handy too. Pass through the Shantay Pass, and head east until you've reached a bridge. Cross it, and the spot is a bit more east. Hunting and releasing orange salamanders gives you about 50,000 (30,000 - 35,000 would be more accurate) experience per hour at level 47, but this rate rises with your Hunter level. Alternatively, use Fairy Ring code and run north to the hunter spot. Levels 59-63/80 Red Salamander - Teleport to Castle Wars bank and walk north until you see the southern hunting spot. These salamanders are located west of the spirit tree near the Battlefield of Khazard. They can provide anywhere from 50,000 to 120,000 XP hourly. *At level 60 you can place 4 traps. *At level 66 you are able to wear the spottier cape, which reduces your weight more than the Spotted cape. Levels 63/80-99 Red Chinchompa - Feldip Hills, many spots, remember to take some impling jars and a butterfly net. Take a minimum of four box traps, and head to Feldip Hills. Go south-west past the Hunting Expert to the teardrop-shaped lake. Set up your traps in a diamond, square or X-formation on the northwest side of the lake to the east of the adjacent jungle tree and the nearby fern with one of your traps directly next to it. Your traps should be parallel to the vine and by the fern. After each successful catch, click on the trap that contains the Chinchompa, and click on a spare trap to quickly set another one. It'll take 47,796 red Chinchompas from level 63 or 41,692 red Chinchompas from level 80 to level 99. * At level 73 you can start hunting Black Chinchompas which will give better experience per hour but are located in the Wilderness. * You will profit about }}}} from Red Chinchompas at the current average market value of }}}} as of , from level 63 to 99. *At level 80 you can place 5 traps, increasing the hourly experience from Red Chinchompas. Category:Hunter Category:Skills